


Stim looks great on you

by mlmren



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmren/pseuds/mlmren
Summary: in which octane drugs a bit crypto to make him go fasteralso english is my second motherlanguage but i can have some tinee tiny mistakes, so please apologize!ps : this is wrote by a transman (me) AND it's my first apex fanfic, so i guess the more you know lmao, have fun!!
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 26





	Stim looks great on you

**Author's Note:**

> TW non con drug use bc octane likes to surprise his boyf

Octane had craved him for days. Seeing his boyfriend's little face everyday but not being able to kiss every spot of it? Frustrating.

Now, all he wanted was to feel Crypto against him, cuddle, being passionate, anything. He just wanted to 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 Crypto's body. A body he had stared at for too long, almost breaking the littlest barrier of self-control he had.

The games had ended for the day, and Octane was left alone in his room, laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Of course he waited for his boyfriend to come. He sighed. He wanted him so bad.

A couple minutes passed before the door opened. The daredevil stood up and looked for the hackerman. Found! He was closing the door and getting rid of his coat.

"- Have you missed me, my dear?"

Octane smiled, nodding fast. 

"- Yeah, a lot, amigo!"

Crypto smiles, walking towards Octane to press a light kiss on the smaller man's lips that made him aw'ed. 

"- I want you, Tae..."

Octane whispered, looking at his lover in awe. Crypto smirked and pushed his boyfriend below him, teasing him.

"- Can't you be more patient? I just came home, and you're already around my neck, almost begging for my cock.  
\- Oh I've been patient enough, Tae! I just want you, please..."

Crypto laughed, god that laugh. It sweetly scarred Octane's heart, making him feel good. But at the same time, he didn't wanted to wait more. He wanted Crypto inside him, he wanted to feel him move and give him loads of pleasure.

"- Tae! Please, I can't wait... Stop teasing, mi amor..."

Crypto's hand suddenly lowered to Octane's pussy. 

"- It has woken up, hasn't it?"

Octane nodded, shooting Crypto a demanding, pleading, lustful gaze. The hackerman smirk again and kissed the smaller one's neck, leaving bites there while moving a bit his fingers on his lover's shorts. Octane sighed. Why can't he touch him right now?!

Octane rocked his hips foward, whining. All he earned was Crypto removing his hand, clearly playing games with Octane's desire. 

"- Ugh, PLEASE, Crypto, I need more~"

The other man didn't say anything and discarded Octane's shorts, throwing them away. He got rid of Octane's underwear before locking eyes with his partner, who immediately spread his legs further. 

"- Please, touch me...  
\- Good, you know exactly that I love to see you beg."

As he said, he lowered himself between Octavio's thighs and gave his clit a small lick, causing Octane to twitch. Encouraged by the motion, Crypto started good licks on Octane's pussy, making him wet every instant. Octane's head rolled backwards and he let out indiscreet moans of pleasure. As Crypto's tongue went faster, Octane wanted more. Always more, faster, deeper, better. He rolled his hips.

"- I want more, mi amor, please~  
\- Beg better."

Octane let out a whine. Why must he be this way...

"- Please, Tae, I want you to go faster please, please I can't bare the teasing no more..."

Crypto smiled, that's what he wanted. And so on, he obeyed to Octane's wish, his slick tongue entering Octane's pussy. The daredevil moaned louder than he thought he would. Which seem to please Crypto, who had just started pumping his tongue into Octane.

It was an amazing feeling, feeling that he craved for so long (well, about 3 days but still). Octane arched his back, biting his bottom lip. More, it wasn't enough. And Crypto was too slow, too fucking slow. Octane's eyes locked into something on his bed table. The solution, his needles of stim. It was the only way Octane could get what he wanted.

Octane glared at his lover, who had his eyes closed to concentrate himself on the daredevil's clit. Perfect. Octane grabbed the needle and stabbed it into Crypto's neck, earning a shiver from the hackerman. 

"- What..."

Octane sighed. 

"- I'm sorry, love, you were just too slow."

The change in Crypto's demeanor was radical. He immediately started undoing his pants, almost growling when his erection was free out of its prison. He grabbed Octane by the hips, pushing him closer to his burning body. In a second the hackerman slid into his lover, thanks to the wetness of Octane, receiving a loud gasp as a response.

"- Oh yes Tae, that's exactly what I like~" 

A growl stopped Octavio from talking, as Crypto started a rough path. Octane already started screaming, the pain mixing with the pleasure was unbearable, it made him feel dizzy and good. Octane rolled back his eyes, biting his hand. Sex with Tae was always a good thing, an antistress, a relief. But this night, it was heaven. 

Crypto went faster and deeper in a second, gasping for air as the stim made great effect on him. Octane moaned into the hand he had bit, rocking his hips agaisnt Tae's, they were both close to the edge. Octane kept on moaning loudly, while Crypto sighed and gasped, his trusts becoming erratic from all the pleasure. Crypto lower his head close to Octane's ear. 

"- I'm going to cum, baby...~"

Octane moaned of joy. Feeling full from Crypto's cum was always a good end to a day. Tae's slowed his path before cumming deep inside of Octane, earning a little scream. Octane came too, a little while after, the two of them coming down from their height. Crypto slid off Octane, falling next to his lover. 

"- That was awesome, mi amor!"

Crypto didn't answer, gasping for air.

"- Oh my god.."

Octane laughed, standing up to change himself before going back to snuggle next to his boyfriend.


End file.
